Fallen Angel
by Nix Noc
Summary: Greed, lust, fall in love, the feel to hurts someone or something. That's all the Angel not allowed to feel, especially towards human. If they feel it, their wings will be taken slowly and they'll throw out from the place where they come from. They'll become a fallen angel. Without home, without memories, without shelter, without anything.


**Fallen Angel**

 _Pokemon Adventure (c) Hidenori Kusaka, Yamamoto Satoshi, and Mato_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Greed, lust, fall in love, the feel to hurts someone or something. That's all the Angel not allowed to feel, especially towards human. If they feel it, their wings will be taken slowly and they'll throw out from the place where they come from. They'll become a fallen angel. Without home, without memories, without shelter, without anything. When they finally and somehow regain their memories back and remember everything, that's when all they have will be taken away again. All of them.

But some Angels can't avoid any human because they given task. They need to protect a certain human and make sure that they feel blessed and happy. Actually given the task to make humans happy is one of Angle's joys.

Yellow is one of them. She'll go to earth to find the person who will be tasked for her. The beautiful Angle with blond hair starts to flick her wings and fly.

Angel can't be seen by a human, so they need to protect humans while invisible. It's easier that way, since if they are visible, humans may refuse them.

Yellow finally found a house where her target is staying. A small house that only occupied by one person, or so the information she get. But when she's flying around the terrace, her wings become heavy, may be because it's the first time she comes here and it's tiring her. She falls at the terrace with a soft thud. She believes no one will hear it because they aren't hearable also.

She hears a door slide open and she raises her head. A man with blackest hair stands there while opening the door and has a bit surprise look at his face.

It makes Yellow full alert and feel embarrassed. Is this human see her or look at something behind her? She then looks behind her and found nothing strange and suddenly feels a presence in front of her.

She averted her eyes towards the man again and found that his hand already on the way towards her and try to pat her head, as if trying to figure out if it's real or not. The hand seems warm and without realized she wait for it to touch her. But then, her eyes shots open, realize that this is wrong. She fixes her composure and fly backwards to give a distance between her and this man. The man also thinks if he's doing something wrong and only takes a step back.

"You can see me?" the Angel questioned him to make sure that he's really sees her.

"Yes..." is the only things he manage to says. The view before him is breathtaking. He never had seen such a beautiful creature. With the long blonde hair and white pinkish skin that covered by a single white dress, pure look on her eyes and beautiful wings, this is more than he ever imagine of an angel.

She's a bit confused; she never heard a human can see an angel. A ghost, yes, but an angel? She's not sure. Though if there is, then it's never mentioned to the newbie such as her.

"So...what an Angel doing here?" the red eyes man start to make conversation because they only stare at each other for several minutes. Of course he can stare the beautiful creature all days with awe, but that doesn't mean this silent atmosphere is comfortable.

"Oh, my apologize. I'm quiet taken back that no one informs me that a human has possibility to see us. I'm sent here to give you blessing and protect you, and help you find your own happiness. I don't know if I'm allowed to say this to you, because up until know, no Angel do it, because we can't interact with human at all." She said while fly slowly towards the man and landed in front of him. Make him to get a better view to the girl.

"Find my happiness? I'm...happy." he said with a little frown. He feels like he's perfectly fine with his life up until now. He has friends, he has a job, he can't ask for more.

"Maybe deep inside your heart, you longed for something. Every people have something they desired and some of them didn't even realize it. This called person is the one who usually feels something empty in their heart when they think them completely happy. We'll never know before we find it. I can't read your thoughts, but I'm sure that must be a reason why I sent to you." She explains with a small smile.

"So you'll be here until I find it?"

"Yes. I won't disturb you with your life, but I'm sorry if you will feel like I'm always around since you know about my existence and make you uncomfortable. Please try to ignore it. I will not disturb your privacy."

"Where will you stay?"

"I'm not human. I don't need shelter and weather won't really affect me. I'll be fine and I'll be around your house."

"You won't come in?"

"Once again, sorry, but I may be will sometimes."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, you are welcomed to stay inside my house. I won't be relaxed if I know someone out there who try to take care of me must stay outside the house all days."

"Oh, okay," she giggled a bit and put a grateful smile, "you are so kind,"

The man only smiles back and then move aside so he won't block the door. He gestured the angel to go inside, which the angel complied. He observed the girl again; he can't help but feels attracted by her beauty. He staring long enough until the angel look at him.

"What's your name?" he asks. He feels like he needs to know because the girl will stay with him.

"Yellow,"

"I'm Red,"

"I know," she chuckle a bit, "nice to meet you, Red,"

"Nice to meet you too," He said with a smile while scratch the back of his head.

 **Notes: it's been written on Sept 2014. I decide to post them now since it'll be waste to just delete them. May continue but not sure**


End file.
